


Aftercare

by vulpixel



Series: Just Kinktober Things [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: this isnt even kinky i just like them cuddling and being happyalso its ridiculously short bc accounting homework is my life now





	Aftercare

Sombra falls to the bed to catch her breath. The bed is soft and welcoming to her aching body. Amelie follows suit, lying down next to her to hug her. She strokes her tangled hair soothingly. Sombra leans into her, putting an arm around her. The only noise is the fan blowing a cool breeze on their exhausted bodies. Sombra lets out a deep sigh, turning to her partner.

“I think,” she says, rubbing her sore shoulder, “We over did it.”

“What makes you think that, cherie?” Amelie eyes Sombra’s back covered in scratches and bruises.

“I’m gonna have to wear sweaters for the next week,” Sombra sighs.

“You enjoyed every second of it.”

“I did.”

“How many times did you…”

“Six.”

“Six?” Amelie looks pleased with herself.

Sombra looks slightly embarrassed. She stares at the ceiling. Her hand unconsciously finds Amelie’s and holds tight. Amelie kisses her on the cheek. Sombra blushes. She presses into the crook of her neck and closes her eyes. Amelie rubs her back.

“Careful,” Somrba flinches, “It hurts.”

“I’m sorry.” Amelie removes her hand, moving to rub her shoulder instead.

Sombra presses into her, hugging her. They lie on the bed pressed together in comfortable silence. Soon, they both drift off to sleep, not a care in the world.


End file.
